Embrace The Darkness Within
by MitsukaiKurosaki
Summary: My brother needs me to help him to train so he can defeat Sosuke Aizen... I am going to the Living World for the first time since I was born... I get to see my family again, and help my brother Embrace The Darkness Within. More detailed summary inside, this is just an idea I have for a story please review and tell me what you think. It's my first story. Disclaimer: I own Nothing
1. Intro

**_Embrace The Darkness Within_**

* * *

My name is Miyako, Miyako Satomi Kurosaki. I am the second oldest of the Kurosaki kids, I have a fraternal twin brother and two younger fraternal twin sisters. My siblings don't know I exist, my parents hid me for my safety and for the safety of my brother Ichigo. My brother and I are equally powerful when it comes to spiritual pressure, but I matured faster. Any body made by my god father Kisuke Urahara was immediately disintegrated by my spirit energy.

I as well as my brother Ichigo was born with an inner hollow, but my brother's was sealed, mine couldn't be sealed. As a result I was sent to the Royal Realm - where my father was born and raised - to live and train there. My mother left the Living World when I was nine, to help me and be there for me. I didn't ask her to leave, but either way one Royal Family Member had to be present to look over the Soul Society and Living World, it was just a matter of time.

So who better than the Spirit Queen herself? As years past I became stronger, when I was ten I became part of the Zero Squad. At thirteen I became a council member to the Royal Court and the Vice Captain of my squad. Two months ago I became Captain and head of the Royal Court. Now, my brother needs me to help him to train so he can defeat Sosuke Aizen. I am going to the Living World for the first time since I was born.

I get to see my family again, and to help my brother Embrace The Darkness Within.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One_**

* * *

"Mom, I'll be fine... Stop worrying so much!" I say as I grab all my stuff and walk with her to the gardens. "I can't help it, I mean you haven't seen your brother since you were born, and you never met your sisters." My mom Misaki says running her hands through her hair. "Hey I'll have Dad and Kisuke with me." I say. "Somehow that still doesn't ease my worry." My mom says. "And Yoruichi will be there just in case." I say as I open a garganta.

"Be safe sweety, and say hello to everyone for me will you?" My Mom says hugging me before I step through. "Miya?" I turn around and see my Mom with tears in her eyes. "Take care of your father and siblings for me will you? And when the time comes tell... tell them that I approve." She says. "I will Mom, bye...Love you!" I say as I finally step through the garganta. I arrive at Urahara Shoten and smile. "Kisuke?!" I yell as I put my stuff by the door and walk in.

* * *

"Well if it isn't my favorite Goddaughter Miyako Satomi Kurosaki!" Kisuke says as he walk towards me and gives me a hug. "I'm your only god daughter." I say rolling my grey eyes. "Miya! I thought I heard you!" Yoruichi says as she walks towards me smiling and gives me a hug. "How's my god daughter?" Yoruichi asks. "I've been good how about you two?" I ask as we go and sit down in the dining room.  
"Were doing good considering what has happened lately." Yoruichi says. Tessai then comes in with some tea, and says hello before leaving. "So do you have the body I requested ready?"I say as I sip my tea. "Yes I do, let me go get it." Kisuke says getting up."So how's your Mom?" Yoruichi asks. "She's doing good, just worried about how I will adjust to everything. How about Ichigo, how's he?" I say.

"Good...but he needs to take control of his inner hollow." Yoruichi says as I sigh and Kisuke comes back in holding my new body. "Here you go an exact replica of you, Yoruichi picked out the clothes." Kisuke says. It looks exactly like me. It has my raven black hair that is straight up to mid-back with long side bangs curled inside, sun kissed skin, grey almond shaped eyes that have dark blue smokey eye make up, mascara and eyeliner on them, small nose, curvy athletic body, a little over average sized chest, long legs, and my usual cherry blossom pink lips have red lipstick.  
"How accurate is this thing?" I ask. "If you're talking about your tattoos they are exactly the same and your piercings you can choose them from this box." Yoruichi says as she sets a black box on the table. I look at the outfit and shake my head. Yoruichi chose a royal blue crop top with a silver sequined anchor on it, black ripped skinny jeans, an anchor necklace, blue bind leather wrap bracelet, blue plugs, and blue elegant bowknot embellishment peep toe pumps.

"Not bad you guys, now we have some stuff to talk about. Have the Vizards contacted Ichigo yet?" I ask as I get into the body, and stretching afterwards to get comfortable. "Yeah they have, I think he will train with them. Will you go with him if he goes?" Kisuke asks. "I will, I know from personal experience that Hiyori isn't exactly... friendly." I say sipping my tea. "Are you going to teach him-"

"No!" I say cutting off Kisuke. "He's not ready and won't be for another year! So don't mention it again Kisuke. If I teach him to early he could lose his powers for a good year or two and we don't have that much time." I yell throwing my hands up. "Really... for a year or two?" Yoruichi says. "Yes it took me three years to master the Final Getsuga, and before then a month to convince Chi Engetsu Rozu (Blood Crescent Moon Rose) to actually teach me." I say.

"Did you guys feel that?" Yoruichi asks. "Yes I did someone... opened a garganta in the park. And it looks like Ichigo felt it too... he's heading that way."Kisuke says. "Well then let's go!" I say getting up to leave but am stopped by Kisuke. "We will go, but don't interfere unless he really needs it Miyako." Kisuke says. "...Fine..." I say as we leave the store and head to the park. 'Finally I can see my brother again.'

* * *

"Kisuke let me go! His hollow is taking over! He won't be able to move!" I yell as Yami punches Ichigo again and I struggle against Kisuke's grip. "Miyako he will be-" Kisuke doesn't finish because I get out of my body and shunpo to Ichigo before Yami can kill or seriously injure my brother. I take out my zanpakuto and stop Yami. "I wouldn't if I were you." I say glaring at Yami.

* * *

_(Ichigo's POV)_

Right before Yami could land another hit a girl in a soul reaper's uniform like Soi Fon's and sleeve less form fitting captain's hiori with purple lining and the letter Z for the Squad symbol on the back appeared out of nowhere and saved me. "I wouldn't if I were you." She says glaring at Yami. "Who the hell are you?!" Yami yells. The girl smirks and says. "I don't feel like telling you,so you can keep guessing." Yami then raises his fist to punch her.  
The girl grabs his hand and flips him on his back. "You bitch!" Yami yells. "Why thank you I'll take that as a compliment." The girl says as Yami groans. The girl then starts walking to me, and Yami gets up to do a Cero. "Look out behind you!" I yell. She turns around and her eyes widen as he launches the Cero. Suddenly I see Kisuke and Yoruichi running to the girl. "Miyako!" Kisuke yells since we can see nothing because of the dust. 'So that's her name.' I say in my head as we wait for the dust to settle.

When it finally does we see Yami with a wound on his stomach and the girl standing there with a hollow mask on.'She's like me!?' The mask is almost the same as mine but hers has two red stripes going down on either side, and a small red crescent moon and rose inside the moon at the top. "You idiot, don't you see the captain's hiori. She's Captain of the Zero Squad, the most elite squad in the Soul Society. In your condition you wouldn't last five minutes." Ulquiorra says.

"I suggest you leave before I kill one of you." Miyako says in a hollow voice. "Yami... get up and let's go. We will have to tell Lord Aizen that the Soul Reaper he was interested in is weak and not worth his time." Ulquiorra says as he and Yami get inside the garganta. "Getsuga... tensho!" Miyako yells. Her attack doesn't make it through though. 'She attacked with a getsuga tensho...but how?' I say in my head.  
Miyako then makes her mask disappear and walks to me as Kisuke and Yoruichi tend to my friends. "Need a hand?" Miyako says as she helps me up. "Who are you?" I ask as she smiles. 'She smiles like my mom.' "I'll tell you when we get to Kisuke's place." Miyako says. We walk over to Kisuke and Miyako gets in a gigai. "Oh umm... I'm-" "Ichigo Kurosaki, I know." Miyako says interrupting me and shunpos away.  
"Oi Kisuke who is she?" I ask. "Follow us back to the store and you will find out." Kisuke says as they leave and I follow.

* * *

"So are you going to tell me who you are now?" I ask, we are now sitting down in Kisuke's shop drinking tea. "We have to wait for one more person Ichigo, be patient... But then again that is something we Kurosaki's don't know much about." Miyako says drinking her tea. "Wait a minute... what do you mean we Kurosaki's?" I ask. "She said we because we are related son." I hear someone say behind me.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" I ask. "Ichigo... meet your fraternal twin sister Miyako Satomi Kurosaki." My dad says as my eyes bulge. "My what!?" I yell. "I'm you fraternal twin Ichigo, the reason that we never met has to do with our spiritual pressure and our parents. I'll let the old man explain everything to you." Miyako says. "No way, you can't be my fraternal twin!" I say. "Look at the similarities baka!" Miyako says.

"I have mom's smile, I have dad's grey eyes and black hair, me and you even have the same scowl and similar spiritual pressure! The difference is I know how to control it." Miyako says smirking. "Why you little!" I say getting up. Miyako giggles and stands up. "What are you going to do about it Strawberry?" She says with her hands on her hips. I growl and lunge at her, but she dodges and hides behind Dad and sticks out her tongue at me.  
"Miyako, Ichigo sit down." Dad says sighing. "She started it!" I yell. "I did not!" Miyako says. "Wow you two just met today and you are already acting like brother and sister." Kisuke says laughing. "Ok So you are my sister, but wait... how are both of us Soul Reapers?" I ask. "Because we were born as soul reapers silly." Miyako says giggling.


End file.
